Embracing you
by Selene69
Summary: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick. -BenGwen- **HAITUS**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: This is a Ben/Gwen story. If you don't like it... I don't really care. I like this couple and I don't really care what anyone says. Now. Please enjoy. -bow-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather was scolding hot. His vision was blurred and his mind felt numb. He kept walking, not paying attention to the mirages his mind created. He didn't pay them any attention until he tripped into an ice-cold pool of water. He surfaced and looked up at the sun and palm trees that towered over him. He felt ice cold hands strip away his cloths, leaving his body exposed to the water, sun and all others who might have existed at the spring.

Cold hands slid up his thighs, causing him to look down at the water. Bright green eyes looked up at him from an angels face, rust colored hair spread out in the water. The face rose from the water and two sensual arms slid around his neck, soft peach lips met his and naked legs slid around his waist. He lost himself in the sensation of her body.

"Ben… Ben,… BEN!" said boy fell off his bunk in shock. A thirteen year old Gwen glared at him from her 'your in trouble stance' as she looked down at him. Ben Tennyson quickly sat up in a cross-legged position, yawning and rubbing the back of his head. Gwen tapped her foot in annoyance, "Get up. God, you are so lazy! I thought you'd be out of bed early. We **are** visiting Kai." Gwen said Kai's name like curse, as though Ben would die if she said it.

Ben looked at his cousin and felt his chest slowly cave in. He quickly ran into the bathroom and puked into the sink. Gwen, out of pure concern, followed. Ben had opened the toilet by then and was throwing away what was left of his dinner and his whole desert into the bowl. Gwen quickly moved to kneel next to him. She gently brushed his bangs from his face and felt his forehead. Ben pushed her hand away and threw up yet again, "D-Don't… n-not right… n-no-now." Gwen started to rub his back gently, he threw up ever so often, but didn't move. Gwen tried to make him talk between his spews, but it was all in vain.

Max Tennyson stepped in and looked at his grandchildren, "What are you up to?" Gwen looked at him.

"I think Ben's sick, but he won't let me check to see if he has a fever. He's just dry heaving right now, but he threw up everything else." the older man nodded and walked into the kitchen. Moments later he handed Gwen a glass of the water. Gwen looked at Ben, "Ben, can you drink some of this? Just a little?" Ben leant back slightly and let Gwen give him water. He was too weak to hold the glass, he was shaking and sweating an looked like he was ready to puke again. After five painful sips, Ben pushed the glass away and groaned in pain.

Max reached down and touched his forehead. Ben leaned into the touch, that cool, cool touch. Max shook his head, "He doesn't have a fever. I don't know what's wrong with him." Gwen ruffled Ben's hair and was disgusted as sweat shook off and drenched her hand.

"Grandpa… I think we should take him to that lake I found. He might feel better. He's sweating up a storm." Max couldn't understand why the boy was sweating when he wasn't hot at all.

Max looked at his Granddaughter, "That's a good idea, Gwen." he looked at Ben who was panting and glaring at him, "Can you walk, Ben?" The boy stood, slowly, but he got there. He walked carefully around Gwen and then stopped next to Max. Max looked at the boy and realized he was about to fall over. Max scooped the boy into his arms and tucked Ben back into his bed. He turned on a fan and slid an ice pack into the bed with him.

Gwen waited for her grandpa to leave before she climbed up and sat next Ben. She slowly stroked his hair, like her mother would do for her. And she slowly sang a song her mother had sung to her so many times before, "No one to harm you or fill you with fright. No one to wrong you whilst I hold you tight. This mother's child, safe in my arms, free from harm.

"Daylight the sun will shine down on your face. At night only moonbeams will share my embrace. No one to harm you or fill you with fright. No one will wrong you tonight." Ben opened his eyes and smiled gently at her.

"Thanks, Gwen." she nodded and brushed bangs from his eyes. He rolled over and seemed to drift off to sleep. Gwen moved to leave, "Gwen…"

"Yah, Ben?"

"I love you. No matter how harsh my words are, I love you. Okay?" Gwen clutched her chest and let a few tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't know why, but they did.

"Okay." and she fled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: If you like the story so far I will continue. Please tell me via review or anyother form of comunication. Thank you. -bow-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of homework. Please enjoy. -bow-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat beside her grandfather as he spoke with the Green's. She couldn't help but drift away during their long conversation. Her mind drifted towards Ben, he was still sleeping. Of course now it was medicine induced, but still, he was asleep and she couldn't help him any way other then giving him medicine.

"Pssst." Gwen looked at Kai, the girl nodded towards the door as more men stared to come in. Gwen nodded and they slowly crept out of the hut. They made it slowly to the Rustbucket. Kai smiled at Gwen, "Your not so bad. So, how's Ben?" Gwen shrugged.

"Okay. He's sick, but he's okay. He's not gonna die." Kai looked concerned.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a cold." Gwen opened the door to the Rustbucket and walked over to Ben's bunk. He was still sleeping like he had been earlier. She gently brushed sweat from his hair and felt disgusted again. Ben moaned and leaned towards her, his eyes opening slowly.

Once Ben saw her he smiled, "Gwen… do that again. It's so hot." Gwen gently brushed the sweat away.

She looked down at Kai, "Can you get a wash cloth damp? Cold water if you don't mind." Kai nodded and quickly dampened a rag and handed it to Gwen. Gwen gently cleaned Ben of the sweat on his face. Then she looked at Kai, "I'm going to be taking off his shirt and pants. I think it might make him cooler." Kai blushed but nodded, "Ben? Sit up for me, if you can." Ben struggled but sat up and frowned as Gwen pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and pants. Gwen gently whipped him down with the wet cloth and smiled as she laid him back, "Sleep tight. I'll give you some medicine the next time you wake up. Okay?" Ben nodded and curled up under his light sheet.

Kai watched as Gwen laid out the cloths on a chair, "Will he be okay? He seemed out of it."

"The medicine and fever… they make him drowsy. He needs sleep. His body is using all it energy to combat whatever has infected him. Not to mention he's burning up, inside out, and it's making him feel sluggish. Heat does that to you." Kai smiled as Gwen pulled out her laptop.

"You sure know a lot about this kind of thing. Are you going to be a doctor?" Gwen shrugged.

"I always wanted to be… but, I've seen our future. It's not going to happen." Kai shrugged.

"So what am I doing in the future?" Gwen looked at Ben then answered.

"Your married to Ben. You have a daughter and a son, in that order. Your daughter is Gwen, your son is Kenny. Kenny looks like Ben, except for his maroon hair. I never got to see Gwen." Kai smiled and looked at Ben.

"I can imagine having his kids. I wouldn't mind."

Gwen gritted her teeth, "Stop treating him like a stud! He's not a freaking stallion! He's a human! Treat him like it!" Kai shot back in surprise, "Ben isn't just some toy or piece of equipment! He's a hero and he's a human! Ben needs someone who will treat him like a human, not like a stupid dog!" Kai felt a blush heat up her cheeks, "He doesn't need **you** to train and tame him! He's training himself and he doesn't need taming! Being wild and out there is a part of Ben you need to accept or I'd never accept you into my family!" Kai gave a Gwen a hurt look.

"I never said-"

"That you wanted to train and tame him?" Kai nodded, "Yes. You did. When he turned into Benwolf. You said that was the only reason you were interested in him. It was only five years ago! I gave you a talking to then too!" Kai shrugged.

"So? Ben will forgive me. That's what everyone likes about him. It's his weakness. He forgives and forgets before he really thinks about what's going to happen." Gwen slammed her laptop shut and glared at Kai.

"If you don't mind, I'm tired. Please leave." Kai smirked.

"You love him." Gwen felt pure dread course over her, "You love him, and I get him in the end. Guess we both know how he feels about you." Kai left and Gwen felt her body sink into exhaustion as her adrenaline levels fell.

"I already knew all of that. I know I've lost." and she sank into sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes and looked towards the familiar sent. It was warm and felt like home. He'd never missed it so much. He slid from his bed and next to the warm body. He snuggled into the slowly developing chest and almost purred in pure delight. Two arms slid around his neck and the sent encased him.

"Ben…" he looked up at her. She seemed at peace. Even as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at him. She brushed bangs from his eyes and yawned, "Do you feel better?" he nodded. Feeling no need to tell her about his heightened senses, "Good… night." she fainted into sleep and Ben slid away. He needed to run, move… hunt. He looked back at her, and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling on his pants and leaving.

He shivered slightly in the cold night air, but he took off at run. Ben felt happy and warm as he slid towards where the other was talking to someone. He'd smelt him on her, but the sent was so different, he was unsure if they were the same.

"This is wrong, Kevin." her voice was soft and loving.

"I'm not letting you be stuck with Tennyson."

"I doubt they even know that I'm Devlin's mother." Ben tensed. He felt as though something was wrong. He shouldn't have known this, this was… somebody changing the future. Someone had changed the course of time.

"Shouldn't matter. Your mine. End of story." Ben watched as Kevin pulled Kai against his chest and kissed her deeply. Ben shot away from the scene and back to the RV. He noticed Kai's grandfather and his grandfather talking. He stopped to listen to them, confused as to why they were standing in the dark.

"I don't want to believe that his fever is alien induced. He doesn't have a fever, he's just sweating and pale. Nothing caused it."

"Max, you and I both know that Ben is now fifty times more likely to catch something one of those aliens would. Maybe even something that his human body can't fight off, that our medicines can't fix." Max sighed and his face became grim.

"I worked with hundreds of aliens, maybe one of them know what it is." Mr. Green shook his head.

"Max, they've been hiding for longer then Verdona and yours relationship. Risking their safety and their children's safety for your… grandson. That boy is pure trouble, he is going to destroy all he cares about if it means keeping that damn watch!" Max looked at his old friend.

"Wes, Ben has done what ever is necessary to protect those he does care about. Ben has even saved your granddaughter. That watch is nothing to Ben, he just likes being a hero."

Wes shook his head, "Ben is a glory hound. Just like his father and his grandfather and his uncle. Men in your family don't know when to give up. You with the plumbers, Carl with football and Frank with his powers. Now, it will be Ben and that watch. If you remember. All of you almost died, the difference, you all found women to hold you down, Ben has no one to hold him down. He's going to die, Max. You know that." Ben closed his eyes, trying to hold away the tears.

"Your right, Wes." Ben felt the tears fall and ran. He felt his body give way as he slid into a field. He slid on his knees and fell forward, his arms crossed over his face and tears soaking his bare arms and the grass below them. Sobs made him shake and cough. Ben wasn't a crier, very rarely did he cry, and when he did. He made it worth ever time he should have cried but didn't, plus whatever he crying for at the time.

Max and Gwen would wake up, and Ben wouldn't be there, but that's just how the Universe wanted it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you all liked it. -bow-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: Here's the third chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and enjoyed it. -bow-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen shifted in her sleep and found she was snuggling into something that smelt like mango-banana-coconut smoothies and video games. Gwen sat up and looked down at Ben's shirt. She found two problems with this, one- it was in her bed, two- there was no Ben in Ben's shirt. Gwen sat up, suddenly wide awake. She glanced around and found no Ben or Grandpa Max.

Gwen, not caring that she was still in her cat night cloths got up and exited the Rustbucket. She had a trick to finding Ben. Gwen closed her eyes and then opened them, to Gwen her eyes were still closed, to the rest of the world they were open and glowing an almost black purple. Her eyes snapped shut and then opened again. Gwen smiled and walked away into the forest. Oblivious to the fact that her eyes had just glowed and that time had been altered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm serious. We are going to be in so much trouble!"

"So? That's the fun part."

"Come on, Levin!"

"Chill, Tennyson. I want my future to be perfect."

"Your fucking insane."

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen reached the clearing and froze as she watched Ben sit there, and she listened as he softly sobbed into his hands. Gwen, her body now filled and overflowing with concern, walked closer to him, "Ben?"

"Am I really a glory hound?" Gwen looked at Ben in confusion.

"Wha-"

"I don't want you to die… I don't want to pick this stupid watch over you… I'd give it all up for you, Gwen… Not Kai, but you." Gwen decided that Ben was just having a bad break down. She moved in front of him and tipped his chin up.

"I'm not gonna die. Remember? We've seen the future. I'm alive, you're the father of two beautiful children with a smart, and gorgeous wife, and you still kick ass. You have it all, Ben. You don't have to give anything up for me." Ben looked her in the eye and found that those pools of emerald made his worries and sorrows fade. Gwen always had those emerald eyes. Those shining pools of green that made his look like un-polished Jade. That's what his eyes had always looked like. They were darker and they didn't shine like Gwen's.

"Gwen… Grandpa thinks I'm a glory hound who's going to love power more then you or anyone I love and that I'm going to die… He hates me. I'm a monster, Gwen. I can't even make myself better. I know I'd kill you if it meant keeping this damned watch." Gwen smiled sadly and brushed his bangs from his eyes. She lightly kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek.

"Ben, you wouldn't kill me. I know you wouldn't. I know you know you wouldn't." Ben smiled and looked down at his hands, they were now resting against his legs, "You're the good guy. You love your family and you love… me." their eyes met and locked. Ben was looking for what caused the hitch in her words, but she looked away to soon, "You don't kill, Ben. That's not who you are, you're nothing like that. I wouldn't spend summer after summer with you if you were." Ben pressed his lips, clumsily, to Gwen's.

Gwen's eyes shot open and Ben's hands slid against hers before he intertwined their fingers. Gwen felt him slowly twist them so that she'd be on her back and under him, she'd closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. Their bodies moved and his ended up between her legs, his hips touching her inner thighs. Gwen felt this and pushed Ben back, his eyes opened and looked into her worried ones, "I'm not going to do anything, Gwen. Promise." Gwen knew he wouldn't, but the fear was there.

"Ben… we need to get back. Grandpa might be looking for us." Ben sighed and kissed her jaw.

"Just a little more. Just a little more time, please, Gwendolyn." Gwen nodded and their lips met again. This time, Ben opened his mouth and pressed his tongue lightly against her lips, trying not to scare her. Gwen like this gentle side, and in reward, she opened her lips just a little and accepted him into her mouth. Ben's hands released hers and he propped himself up on his elbows while her arms wrapped around his neck. They slowly parted, their lips slowly separating. The kisses becoming shorter and shorter.

"We… should… get… back…" Ben smiled as he kissed her slightly deeper.

"…We…should…" Gwen stopped the kisses by pulling away, "but I really don't want to." Gwen smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Ben, we aren't going to be together. You're going to marry Kai and have Kenny and Gwen and then I'm going to… be by myself. Like always." Ben smiled and shook his head.

"No. Someone's changed all of that. Kai and Kevin have Devlin together, but I don't notice because she'd be off on another planet making peace treaties or whatever. So I don't ever realize she's pregnant with Devlin, then she comes back, and we make Kenny, but I think Kenny and Gwen can be our kids." Gwen smiled and kissed Ben deeply before they stood up and walked back to camp.

A surprise waited there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading. -bow-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: This is an odd chapter. That's all I can say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Tennyson was a man who was rarely surprised and was even more rarely prone to shock. Yet for the second time that day, he throne into shock. First two boys claiming to be Ben and Kevin were fighting and screaming about saving Gwen's life, and now, here came his Ben and Gwen walking, hand in hand, back to camp whispering soft sweet nothings to each other. Yah, Max Tennyson was throne into shock, and even more so, he wanted to just go to sleep and wake up not remembering a thing.

Ben looked at 'Ben' and Gwen looked at Kevin. The other, obviously older, Ben smiled and looked at Kevin, "Told ya we could change time. Now Gwen won't die and I won't kill you and Kai after I find out you fucked my wife and got her knocked up." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yah, whatever. All you get is a ride in my car."

"Not so fast! I get to drive your car!" Kevin gave a horrified defeated look and the looked at the other Ben.

"H-hey… can't you talk him outta this? He'll wreck it!" Ben just shrugged.

"Why should I care. In a little while you'll be gone and I'll be on my way to another future." The other Ben and Kevin nodded and Gwen giggled. Both Ben's looked at her with identical looks of adoration.

"You're so amazing hot when your older." Kevin stuck out his tongue in disgust while both Ben's smirked happily. Max, on the other hand, took both of his grandchildren by the shoulders and pulled them apart and away from each other.

"What makes any of you think that the parents and such will approve of this?!" and with that, the older Ben and Kevin vanished. Max froze and looked at his grandchildren, "What made you think this would be allowed?" Ben spoke sadly.

"It wasn't thinking, just hope. If we're happy, then why should it matter that it's with our cousin?" Max shook his head.

"It's morally wrong, Ben! Cousin's should not marry or even love each other like you two are admitting to." Gwen spoke now.

"Well what about the future? They could have only vanished if something changed! Obviously we're together." Max shook his head.

"Nope. You two-" Ben suddenly started to shake, and Max felt the fever. The one that was finally making itself known. Ben fell faint and onto the ground. Before Max could even move, Gwen was down by his side, shaking him lightly and whispering for him to stay awake and to not sleep. Gwen gently rolled him over and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Ben, Benjamin, please don't fall asleep on me. Remember? Little Gwen and Kenny. You promised. I want them, Ben. So don't sleep on me, don't let go. Just stay awake." Ben gently brushed her cheek and nodded, the fever making his movements clumsy and awkward. Gwen turned to Max, "Can we get him in the RV? Please? This heat is only making him worse. Something is wrong." Max picked up his grandson, just as Wes and Kai Green walked towards them. Gwen's tempered flared as Kai ran to 'see' if Ben was alright. Gwen stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing!? He might need-"

"You? The only person who needs you is Kevin Levin! Why don't you go back to him and let him enjoy your LYING BITCH SELF!" Max held back Gwen as he came back to see why she was yelling, "YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LOOK AT HIM!" Kai glared at Gwen then smirked.

"But he's going to marry me. You already said that. Remember? I marry Ben and have a girl and boy, in that order, named Gwen and Ken and Ken looks like Ben except for his maroon hair." Kai looked at the now still Gwen, "Ben will marry me, Kevin or no. And I'll still get my perfect Devlin!"

Gwen started to laugh, and it was cruel and none caring, "Now you'll only have Kevin and Devlin. Ben either dies today or we end up together." Kai was in shock, "Ben found out your little secret! I don't know how or when, but he did." Kai ran and Wes looked at his old friend.

"I'm going to ask you to leave, Max. And I'm going to tell you, never come back." Max Tennyson watch their friendship shatter.

"Don't worry. We're gone as of five minuets ago and we won't be coming back." Wes nodded and left while Gwen and Max quickly packed up. The drive was silent as Gwen nursed Ben with cool rags and hands.

Something was ending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you enjoyed it. -bow-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: This is a long chapter and the M portion of this story. This also explains Ben's little... changes and more. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you. -bow-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben sat on the edge of the lagoon. He was back in the desert and he was back in the lagoon with the angel. She was letting the small waterfall run down her bare body. Ben noticed a white, silk sheet… dress thing sitting on a rock and was obviously what the girl had been wearing.

A hand touched the button and zipper on Ben's pants, causing him to jump. The angel was smiling at him, her peach lips glistening with diamonds, or so it seemed. She was tempting. He leaned forward, but she vanished. The spring, trees, and everything else faded. A voice met his ears, "Beautiful, isn't she? Your chosen mate." Ben turned to see the aliens in his watch looking at him.

"My what?" Fourarms smiled.

"Your chosen mate. Gwen, the girl you want to bare your-"

"At least say it so he doesn't freak out!" Ben looked at this new alien, one he'd never seen before. It was cat like, a long black tail swished back and forth while the ears on the side of her head were flattened. It was obvious she was not happy. Ben was shocked by her outfit. It was tight fitting and looked more like what a figure skater would wear, minus the thigh high boots and sharp claws that were natural on her. Her long black hair was free and fell to the back of her knees.

Ben blushed slightly, "What are you?"

"A Felis Catus. Or whatever you end up calling me."

"Oh… I don't look like you when I… become you… do I?" she let out a soft purr like giggle.

"No, but you will be slightly more feminine. The watch can't change your gender." Ben nodded.

"I'll stick with Felis. That means… feline… right?" Gray matter nodded in approval, "Now what about Gwen?"

Felis smiled and sat next to him, "You love her." Ben blinked.

"Duh, she's my cousin."

The cat girl rolled her eyes, "No. You _**love**_ her." Ben knew what she meant, and he knew it was true, but he didn't want to admit it. Ever. Grandpa Max said it would happen, that it was wrong. She was his cousin, "and the girl you love." Ben sighed and looked down at his lap.

"Your aliens. You don't get it. Cousins on Earth just don't get married. Or have kids." Diamondhead blinked and then looked at the other aliens.

Another one that was new to Ben, a crab that had it's brain showing, spoke, "Actually… you two are so far from related that it shouldn't matter." Ben looked at the Crab, "You see, the Omnitrix deoxyribonucleic acid bounded with your human deoxyribonucleic acid." Ben stared at the crab blankly, "Your-"

"Shut up, crab. Let Kitten over there tell him. She's good at the whole 'making-men-understand' thing." Ben looked at Fourarms with a slightly thankful look.

"See, Ben, all of the alien DNA in the watch, is now fusing with your DNA. You won't change…well, not much, but you see, that's why that Kevin and Ben were here. The future Ben 10,000 created a virus of sorts that will fuse the Omnitrix to you. In other words, you'll be able to become anyone of the 10,000 aliens that DNA are in this watch at will. You'll become a living breathing Omnitrix." Ben looked at the cat with shock on his face.

"I'm sorry about the fever, Ben." Heatblast said softly, "Your Grandpa thinks that his old Plumber friends might be able to help you. Ben, you need to be some where rainy, cool and possibly dark. We don't know quiet yet what your sensitive to. What we do know, is that vulpimancer, pisccis volann, Kinceleran and Loban have all clamed Gwen as your mate."

"That's because she is an Anodite." it was a warm voice, one that Ben had heard before. A man stepped forward. Or he could have been a man. His body was a dark almost black blue with sky blue hair and eyes. His body was shaped like a man's but had no distinct characteristics, "Actually, so is your uncle. (I know this isn't true, but this is my story) Of course that is more for your Grandfather to tell you then for me to explain." Ben caught on.

"So… I'm part alien?" the aliens hesitated then nodded as one, "but Gwen has the awesome alien powers." they nodded again, "Then why did the Omnitrix pick me? Why not her?" the aliens could feel his sudden depression.

XLR8 knelt by Ben, "It picked you because you have the life force to handle all the power. Your Anodite ancestry has given you the ability to absorb mana and thus you have far to much energy. How else would you handle all the different abilities we give you." Ben shrugged and asked a question that made the Anodite laugh.

"What's mana?"

"It's life energy. It's life force or the soul. Whatever you want to call it." Ben nodded and looked down at his feet.

"So how does this all work? Why did he want me to go through all of this?" the aliens shook their heads. How could they really know? None of them could see the future. That was just silly.

Ben sighed and continued to ask the aliens questions, slowly learning far more about them and their species then ever before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen gently stroked Ben's hair. They'd stopped for a while, just so Max could restock on things Ben and Gwen would need, rather then his normal cooking. Ben shifted suddenly and opened his eyes with a soft flutter. Gwen smiled and cleared his sweaty bangs from his eyes, "Hey." he smiled.

"Hey. How long have I been out?" Gwen glanced at her watch quickly.

"Two days, give or take a few hours. You really pulled through. We thought the fever was going to kill you." Ben shrugged and held his arms out for a hug. Gwen hugged him gently and gasped when he pulled her over him, "Ben!"

"I'm cold. Come closer to me…" he held her waist gently. Five years since he'd first gotten the Omnitrix had done Ben good. His arms were well muscled, as was his chest, stomach, thighs, calves… everything.

"This in more like 'on top of' than 'close', Ben" Ben shrugged and held her to him. His right hand on her waist, his left rested between her shoulder blades.

"I don't care, your warm."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Tennyson looked up from the shopping list Gwen had given him. He felt something was off as he looked around. It finally caught him. An old woman with short gray hair, periwinkle eyes and a great body for how old she looked made him shake his head. She wore a black skirt and a soft purple off the shoulders sweater. Max tried to ignore her, but she walked for him, "You can't run from me, Max Tennyson."

Max looked at the woman, "I know, Verdona." the woman smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen listened to Ben's heart beat and it was so rhythmic and comforting. _He's alive. That's why you love this sound so much._ Gwen felt tears and she quickly cover her eyes to hide them. Ben sat up, worry on his face, " Gwen-?"

"I'm sorry." the tears were falling faster, "I'm so sorry, Ben. I could have healed you, I could have tried… I'm sorry." Ben ran one of his hands up and down her back, "And all those awful things Grandpa said… I'm sorry that I believed them, even for the second that I did. I regret it. I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you. A million times: I love you." Ben closed his eyes and kissed her ring fingers, making her lower her hands.

"I know, Gwen. I know." he pulled her hands away, and just before their lips met, she let out a small whisper.

"Liar." Ben took each of her hands in his and turned her over on the bed, their lips never parting. He moved her hands above her head and let her land before he moved over her. Ben lightly kissed the skin over her heart and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I'm not lying, Gwen. I know you love me. I know you do, because I love you." Gwen blushed and brushed bangs from his eyes. Ben's hands had already unbuttoned her shirt and as he kissed her chest again he slid the shirt off of her shoulders and arms. It fell away to the ground. Ben barely glance at her white lace bra before he removed it and tossed it down with her shirt. Gwen pulled herself to Ben's chest, not wanting him to see-, "The Charm of luck… of course you'd get a tattoo with that on it." Gwen snuggled into Ben's shoulder.

"Please, Ben… don't tell… I regret it so-"

"It's beautiful, Gwen." their eyes met and Gwen kissed his again, deeper and harder then all their kisses before. Her tongue gently stroked his and guided it into her mouth. Ben smiled into the kiss and pulled off her shoes just as the kiss broke. Ben reached down and pulled off her socks before kissing up her legs as his right hand gently slid towards her sex. Gwen gasped and arched as his hand cupped her ass and his thumb rubbed at her through her panties.

"Ben…" he smiled and hooked his index finger between her womanhood and her panties as he pulled them away. Gwen unzipped her black skirt and pushed it down, his left hand pulling it off in time with her panties. Gwen sat up and pulled Ben's lips up to hers. He caught her waist and kissed back as one hand cupped the back of his head and the other cupped his cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are the grandkids?" Verdona walked alongside Max as they made the hour walk back to the RV.

"Ben and Gwen? Their fine. Why do you care?" Verdona stopped Max and glared into his eyes.

"Just because I left does not, nor will it ever, mean I don't love or care about them!" Verdona looked away, "They didn't have a spark, Max. There was nothing I could teach them. I just recently got word of Gwendolyn's powers. I want to train her, take her to Anodine." Max tipped up Verdona's chin.

"You take that girl away and Ben will die." Verdona cocked her head in confusion. Max sighed and started to walk again, "They've fallen in love. Ben can't seem to live without her by his side." Verdona sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well. Gwen deserves far better then her weak cousin." Max glared on head. Suddenly, Ben and Gwen in love sounded like pure beauty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen had gotten Ben's shirt off and he'd kicked his own shoes and socks off, but now Gwen had him pinned and couldn't seemed to be able to get off his green cargo pants. Ben smiled up at her and took her hands in his, "Gwen… you don't have to." he kissed her hands and then looked up into her eyes.

Gwen smiled and slid down and pulled his pants with her. Ben hissed lightly as cool air hit his erection. Gwen moved up and kissed his forehead, "Ben… I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." Ben turned them over and kissed her lightly. She shook as her hands slid to his shoulders and she nodded at him. Ben knew he had to hurt her, but he was not happy about it. He pushed in quickly and stopped. Gwen let out a pain filled sob and Ben stopped moving, the only working thing was his heart.

"G-Gwen?" she gently covered his mouth with her left hand and her own with her right. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears made their way over her pink cheeks. Ben tried to stay quiet, but he moved her hand, "A-are you okay?" Gwen wiped the tears away and nodded lightly.

"P-please… take the pain away… Ben, please." he kissed her and moved slowly and gently. She moaned and pulled his lips to hers. It didn't take more then a few minuets for him to cum hard; and it took Gwen only seconds to push him pack with pure shock on her face. Ben caught on and buried his face in shoulder.

Gwen stroked his hair gently, "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I couldn't think… I should have-"

"Shhhhh. Ben, please. It's okay. I'll take the morning after pill. I have a small supply along with the birth control my mother got me. I'll just have to start taking them." Ben looked up at her. Worry was still in his eyes, and written on his forehead in sharpie. Gwen kissed his forehead and pushed him over, "We need to get dressed and you need to act sick." Ben frowned, "At least put on your boxers." grumbling, he shook them from his pants and slid them on. He fell to the bed and realized how tired he really was.

Ben hadn't noticed that he'd fallen asleep, but Gwen had. She quickly grabbed air freshener and sprayed it, then she ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Testing the water, she got in and only moments later she heard the door open and two voices, "I just want to see them! Goodness, Max! You act like I'm going to steal them away."

Gwen's heart stopped, that voice and aura seemed to call her. Who did they belong to?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: If anyone is confused, please tell me so that I can **try** to explain it. I hope you enjoyed the lemon and the chapter. -bow-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: Sorry this took so long! I hope you all like it. Please Enjoy! -bow-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen finally stopped the water and dried herself well enough to slip into her cat pajamas. She looked into the mirror and touched her now shoulder length hair. It was pretty, but she considered cutting it again. Her grand father and 'Verdona' were still talking, but she had not heard all they had said.

"He's so handsome, Max. Just like you were! It's a pity that's he sick, I would love to talk to him." Gwen opened the bathroom door, still towel drying her hair. Verdona looked at her and smiled, "And young Gwendolyn. My, my, you are lovely." Gwen smiled and walked towards Ben. The fever was back and he was whimpering again. Gwen froze and quickly knelt next to him.

"Ben? Ben are you okay!? Oh god. Ben!" she shook him, trying to rouse him again. He didn't respond to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those peach lips were back, but this time, the angel lay next him, talking, but he couldn't hear the words. Suddenly, her face became panicked and she started to scream, but he couldn't hear it or stop it. She faded away and in her place was Felis. Ben looked at her in surprise, "Felis? What happened?"

"Gwen is worried, that's all. You'll be fine though. We think your grandfather will be taking you to Washington. There is a scientist there that he knows. This man apparently knows a lot about alien species." Ben smiled and laid back down only to be pulled into Felis' lap. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Just rest. You'll be fine. I promise." he closed his eyes and drifted away to sleep. The aliens watched him, they were all starting to be affected by the heat as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat and listened as her grandmother talked about her life and her home. Anodite sounded beautiful, she would love to visit for a while, but she couldn't leave Ben for sixty or seventy years. Her grandmother, Verdona, huffed when she said this, "He's just a boy! He's not worth your powers and your Anodite heritage. You should be proud of your ancestry." Gwen growled in annoyance.

"I am proud! I can't even tell you how proud. It's just… Ben needs me here, and so does Earth. I don't want to leave. I have love and family here, I'm sorry, Grandma." Gwen started to walk away, but Verdona caught her arm.

"Love is no reason to deign greatness. That weak little boy is nothing compared to what you could be!" Gwen felt tears. She didn't know what to do. No one had ever treated her like this, no one had ever refused to take her answers.

Gwen pulled her arm away, "Leave me alone. I'm not leaving. If you want to teach me, and if you want me to be stronger, then you can stay here and teach me. I didn't ask you to come here and I didn't ask for these powers." Gwen slammed the door of the Rustbucket and quickly sat herself in front of her laptop. She needed a distraction and she found it as she opened the medical file she'd been typing up about Ben and his aliens.

Verdona, however, was beyond angered. She had never been refused and when she looked at Max, her anger flared. He was smirking, mirth in his eyes. Verdona's periwinkle eyes flashed, "Don't you dare laugh at me!" she sat down and growled in annoyance, "That weak child has fogged her mind! If he wasn't alive, she'd come with me no problem." a tired, pissed off voice answered Verdona.

"You sure have some pent-up frustration there, Grams." Ben was sitting up in bed having been awoken by the talking people. Verdona hissed at him and didn't care to notice that he was strangely buff and that his eyes were more black then green.

"Pitiful child. You have no right to speak to me that way!" Verdona allowed soft pink to take over her eyes as she aimed a glowing hand at Ben. Ben didn't flinch as Max shouted in warning. Verdona released a small bolt of her power and the back of the Rustbucket was shot out.

Gwen stood up in surprise and Max glared at his wife, "If you killed my grandson-"

"I'm fine, Grandpa." Ben stood four feet from the Rustbucket with a small smile on his face, "That old hack doesn't hold a candle to Gwen." Verdona growled and shot another beam at Ben. The beam made a clean path through the woods. She smirked and jumped out of the RV smiling at Gwen.

"Nothing is holding you here. You can become a true goddess. Anodites help scads of people. You'll find it much more freeing to be one of us." a voice spoke from behind Verdona.

"Sorry, Granny. Gwen's not going." Verdona smirked and looked at Ben who was leaning against a tree in a very board manner.

"She will, once your dead!" this time it was disks that came at Ben. Ben stood strait and vanished. Verdona heard Gwen yelp in shock and turned to see Ben holding Gwen gently in a lovers embrace. Max tried to reason with Verdona but was she watching Ben nuzzle Gwen's neck.

"They're happy, Verdona. Can't you just let her be happy?"

Gwen looked at her Grandmother hopefully, but those cold periwinkle eyes said it all, "She'll be happier as an Anodite with a Warrior to protect her and not a pathetic human." Ben gently moved Gwen out of the way and said those nine words.

"You want her? You have to go through me." Verdona smirked and let her guise fall away.

"With pleasure." Ben turned closed his eyes and felt himself change. Before he opened his eyes he knew who he was. He smirked and opened his cat like eyes, Verdona glared at him, "An over grown pussy." Ben felt his hair get longer and his cloths get tighter. He could hear Felis in his mind: _This body is faster, more agile and stronger then your own. Be careful, Ben. It takes great control to keep this body in control._ Ben knew he was fine as long as he stayed away from Gwen or Max. They were in more danger then he was.

Gwen looked at Max and wrung her hands nervously, "Have you ever seen that kind of alien before?"

Max smirked, "Cat Woman. That's all I have to say on that matter." Gwen looked at this new Ben. He stood at a clear five feet, and his once brown hair was pure black while a leather suit, much like something out of a vampire novel, covered him. The pants covered his long, lean legs and the top was a skin tight wife beeter, leather sleeves started at the middle of his bicep. His eyes were what scared her. They were narrow and completely green. The only thing you could recognize was the pupil. Ben shook his head and two large black ears stood up, then laid back on his head. His black tail, that was the size of his abdomen and head, swished lazily behind him.

Verdona laughed at him, "You know what we call Felis Catus? Over grown house cats." Ben gave off a snort of 'laughter' before moving slowly away from Gwen and Max. Max caught the hint and pulled Gwen towards the ATV they called home. Ben's tail puffed up a bit as he waited for Verdona to make a real move.

"BEN! Behind you!" Ben jumped over the beam of pink energy and did a black flip before landing on all fours, like a cat ready to attack. Verdona growled and started throwing disks again. Ben shot towards her and leapt from the ground just as she tried to hit him with another beam. He caught her shoulders and rammed her into the ground with so much force, Gwen and Max feel to the ground from the tremors. Gwen looked around, but she could only find Verdona in all of the camp ground.

Verdona stood slowly and, for all the worlds, looked like a new born fawn. Gwen felt panic fill her chest. Ben wasn't in sight, but she'd seen him just as Verdona hit the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben lay by a stream he'd found as Felis. The cat woman had slowly talked him through the changes and his exhaustion. His muscles were shaking and it felt like he was going to puke, but he couldn't. The Anodite took over and had him in a meditative state. He was to focus on the trees around him, the rocks, the stream, the fish and the other plants, but not all at once, slowly and carefully.

If anyone had been around they would have seen Ben glow dark blue as the Earths mana slowly empowered and healed him. To Ben it felt like a nap that he was awake for. Only this time Andy was talking softly to him. The Anodite laughed as Ben chose a nick name for him. It was rather human, but decent none the less.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen paced nervously as Max and Verdona sipped coffee. Verdona had promised not to speak about Anodyne or Gwen's training. Both Grandparents watched as she worried herself into a string of what ifs. Verdona sighed, "Sweetheart, if you keep this up you'll get sick from worry. Ben has Anodite blood as much as you do. He's probably healing seeing as how he wasn't even close to being your cousin while I was fighting him. He was truly that cat alien. Not Ben." Gwen glared at her.

"What do you mean!? Of course that was Ben!" Verdona sighed.

"In personality, yes, in body, not even close. That was a true Felis Catus, that's what worries me." Gwen sat down, eager to know more, "There was no omnitrix on Ben's arm. He's become the omnitrix and now all of the creatures in the watch are bounded to him. He's now every alien species that was in that watch. His human body is just a guise, or the default setting." Gwen felt sick as she heard this, "Ben is now a living, breathing omnitrix and there is no reversing it." Max nodded to confirm this. Gwen gripped the table.

Who was it she loved then? Was it Ben or was she shallow like Kai and she only loved him for the omnitrix? Gwen covered her eyes and let all of this process. If Ben was all of his aliens, and each one and needs for a partner… then wasn't it possible that she'd just be his 'mate' when he was human and he'd have multiple 'mates', one of every species he had become? So she was no more part of his heart then the other mates would be… she was just the human one.

Gwen stood up and started to walk, "Gwen? Sweetie, where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head. Your right. I'm worrying over this way to much. Ben will come back, he always does." and she walked away. She kept walking. She was deep into the forest when the rustle of branches made her stop. She glanced around, but nothing was there. Gwen closed her eyes and focused. The energy that came to her was one she knew well, "I know your there, Kevin. Come out and face me like a man." the black haired fifteen year old walked out. He really had changed. He was different from who he had been, something was different.

"Hey, Gweny." she crossed her arms and glared at him, "Aw. Don't be mad with me! Ben was right when he called Kai dreamy. She's gorgeous."

"And Ben was in love with her!" Kevin smiled softly.

"No. He didn't love her nearly as much you. Trust me, Gwendolyn. I've seen that future. Cute kids by the way. They've come a long way. Ben comes a long way." Gwen had never known Kevin to be so gentle or calm. From what she remembered he'd been the worst case of anger she knew. Anger Management would have had to prove it's true worth with him. Now he was sensible and calm, this bothered her.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm done being the bad guy. I've been done a long time. Kai turned me good. I was staying with her and her tribe. Turns out my dad was part of it, mostly by blood, but he was part of their tribe. My mom was the outsider." Gwen could see the Indian in him. It wasn't hard once you got past the paler skin.

"So your trying to make a truce?" Kevin nodded, "Then go find Ben. I'm not part of this."

"But you are. You're his girl. You, Ben, your grandpa, your grandma and even your parents are part of this. I'm making a truce with all of you, because it's the only way for me to know that I'm welcome." Gwen smiled.

"Can we just say that I don't care as long as you don't hurt Ben and be done with this. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." Kevin nodded and Gwen smiled before walking away. Once she was gone Kevin looked into the woods. A young man with shaggy blonde hair and a heavy center stared at Gwen I longing.

"Don't even."

"But-"

"We're not supposed to let her think we're from the future. Don't even make me hurt you. Ben's already mad that his Gwen is making him stay home. Besides… we both lost her." the blonde sighed and sat down.

"I know…but I liked our old future, that way I could at least hate you for stealing Gwen… I can't hate Ben for that… he deserves her." Kevin nodded.

"Yah… I know." Kevin grabbed the other boy's arm and pressed the green button on his belt, "Just smile and remember that not everything is as black and white as you make it." they were gone in a flash of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. -bow-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: This is really just a filler chapter kind of thing. It has improtant stuff, but it's just to cure my writers block...kinda. It's short because Washington will be a bigger chapter so it may take a while to get up because of all the stuff i have to put into it, i may run it to two chapters, but I'm not sure how long I run this story for. This Chapter is dedicated to Baku Babe, for her(?) awsome coments and for pulling my mind out the ocean of writers block, and Darthdragon for claiming my last chapter was worth the.... way to long wait. Thank you both sooooooooo much! -hugs-

**_IMPORTANT:_** Now, I need a bit of a vote thing. I was going through my reviews and I noticed one of them said something about Gwen having sex with the aliens and not just Ben.... well, Ben as an alien. I'm just wondering if any of you like this idea. If not, just reveiw about it. Thank you. Please Enjoy this chapter. -bow-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen stepped into a clearing with a small river running through it. She pulled off her shoes and slid her feet into the water. It made her feel calmer to be close to something she loved. Her mind wondered to Ben. How could it be that right when he returns her love, it's only because he's going to have a million other girls… okay! Ten thousand, but it was the same thing. He wasn't just going to be with her… he was going to be with others.

Gwen lightly splashed the water with her foot and giggled when something brushed along the bottom of her foot. Gwen looked into the water to see two pure lavender eyes looking up at her. She reached down and pushed black hair from the forehead of a small child. The child whimpered and grabbed onto her hand. Gwen gently lifted it from the water and cradled it carefully. The child buried it's face in her chest and whimpered lightly. She rocked it lightly and took in that it was male and only about three or four.

"Hey… it's alright. Shhhhhhhhh." the child sniffed and whined. She rocked it, "Where are your parents, little one?" he shook his head and sniffed again. Standing up she carried the child back to camp while talking softly to him. He just cried and whimpered in response to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben opened his eyes slowly and sat up. Blood rushed to his head and made his vision blur to black and stay that way for a few minuets. When his vision started to return he noticed that he was cooler then he was before, but the light hurt his eyes quite a bit. He felt like running to a dark cave and hide. Ben sat up a bit more and squeezed his eyes shut.

Felis giggled, _Turn into wild mutt. It may help._ he took her idea and soon he could feel himself change and was ecstatic that he didn't hurt anymore. Ben closed his metaphorical eyes for a moment before he began to run. He knew who he was looking for, but the reality was that he could feel something evil, something dark that was with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen fed the child an apple while Max and Verdona watched it happily. The child had been all smiles and laughter as Gwen talked and fed it. The poor thing seemed lost and scared, but he'd come around to Gwen rather quickly. Verdona was currently trying to get a name out of him, "Can you say your name? Huh, little one?" he chewed and giggled at her. Gwen giggled too, Verdona wasn't much of a Baby Whisperer.

Max held out a ranch covered tomato slice to the boy, "Can you tell us your name, kiddo?" the boy seemed to think it over before saying clearly and cutely.

"Hex!" Max gave him the tomato and smirked.

"Must be short for Hector." Gwen wrinkled her noise. That didn't make sense.

"Wouldn't it be Hec? Not Hex?" Verdona smiled and tapped the baby's nose.

"We called Peter "Pat". It was easier for him to say. This little guy may have a hard time pronouncing Hec or he may just pronounce it Hex. You never know." Gwen nodded and nuzzled the chubby cheeks of the little boy in her lap. Just as she took up another apple for the boy to eat, Wild Mutt stormed into the camp cite. Hector started to cry and Gwen rocked him carefully as she glared at Ben.

"Your scaring him! Pick something more human!" Ben 'looked' at her blankly, "Ben!" his formed changed into that of an Anodite. Verdona gasped and covered her mouth.

"Dear Lord! You can become an Anodite?" Ben nodded and walked towards Gwen. She smiled and stood up to show him the baby. Ben nodded, but didn't try to take it like Gwen had expected. Verdona giggled, "Don't worry, love. Male Anodites are a little to powerful to hold children without their human hides. If he did hold that child, it could accidentally harm it." Gwen pulled away a little, but Ben touched her arm as if to say that he wouldn't touch the child.

This put Gwen at ease as she spoke, "We're going to Washington, the state, soon. Grandpa has a friend there that thinks he knows what's wrong." Ben smiled and closed his eyes. Soon it was the regular Ben standing before them.

"Cool." he opened his eyes and swayed from the pain and sick feeling that came to his stomach. The baby clapped his hands and said something in baby babble that Gwen felt she recognized, but she didn't know where from.

Ben grabbed his head and moaned in pain. Max got up from his place next to Verdona and picked up their grandson. Verdona stood and opened the door for Max, "We'd better go, Gwen. Their were no missing child reports, and we asked all the campers around here. Lets take him with us and we'll see if the cops call us back about him." Gwen nodded and looked down at the child. For just a moment, she could have sworn his eyes turned red before going black again. Then again, with all she'd seen, it was probably just paranoia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_a/n:_** I'll just ask this again because I know some people only read the Footnotes and not the tops. I'd like to know if anyone would like to read sex scenes between Gwen and Ben as one of his aliens. If so, please review for that and name the Alien you'd like Gwen to have sex with. Thank you for reading. -bow-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n:First, I just want to say how much I love you all for reveiwing and encouraging me; second, thank you all for voting for whatever alien you wanted Gwen to have sex with, it was great to know that so many of you don't mind it; third, I want to dedicate this chapter to Oreo13, you've been a great insperation and I hope that Kieli is everything you wanted for your alien! Thank you all for everything. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. -bow-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen woke with a start. She hadn't even realized she's fallen asleep until they'd hit a bump. Gwen looked up to see Max and Verdona sitting in the front talking softly. Verdona's arms were holding something. No doubt it was Hex… Hex… Gwen froze as memories came back to her.

Hex and the Fountain of Youth was all coming back to her. Why were the others so calm about this? Surely they'd figured this out too? Gwen stood up and walked to the front of the Rustbucket. Verdona smiled at her, "How are you feeling, Honey?" Gwen scrunched her noise. Verdona called her Gwendolyn or Sweetie. Never anything else.

She smiled and played along, "I'm feeling fine. Are we almost to Washington?" Max nodded.

"Sure are, Dear." never! He always called her Gwen. Max wouldn't call her any stupid pet names. She knew that better then anyone.

"Thanks, Grandpa." she walked back to the little 'room' she shared with Ben and smiled to see him awake and well, "Good Morning."

"Morning, Gwen." she jumped at him and held on tightly to his neck as his arms slipped around her. She snuggled into his neck and started to cry. Ben looked down at her in confusion, "Gwen?"

"I thought you were badly injured or dead! Verdona explained to me how Anodites' power triples when they're angry and how that can cause a death if the power hits someone directly… I was so worried." _I thought you'd left me_.

Ben rocked her gently and kissed her forehead before looking at the drawn curtains, "I guess you figured out that the sun was hurting my eyes." Gwen smiled and snuggled deeper into him. Tears were still falling and Ben was trying to distract her. Gwen sat up suddenly and looked down at her cousin.

"Ben… do you think there's something weird about that baby?" Ben shrugged.

"Wildmutt and Andy, my Anodite form, both sensed danger near you, but the Baby wasn't the source. It was something else, but it was close. I don't think that that baby is a problem." Gwen shifted nervously.

"I think it's messing with our minds. Hex could do that, and I think this baby is Hex, if not his child." Ben shook his head.

"No… Wildmutt knows Hex's sent, that baby isn't Hex, unless something has changed. It's like you. After we…um… had sex, your sent changed. You use to smell like warm days and morning dew, but now you smell-" Ben buried his face into her shoulder for a moment, "-like water lilies and summer evenings." Gwen looked at Ben oddly. His green eyes, for just a moment, turned black, and became more…dog like.

Gwen touched the corner of his left eye and traced a line down to his chin, "Ben… do you know what's wrong with you?" he gave her a playful grin and kissed her quickly. She pushed him back and glared into his eyes, "Ben. If you know… you need to tell me! I could have been saving you the pain if you had told me!" Ben shook his head and kissed her warm lips again.

"What your doing, what you've been doing, your kisses and touch is all I need to get better. It's fine, Gwen. Soon, I'll be happy and healthy. Just be with me and I'll live." Gwen pushed his away again.

"Why won't you tell me!? I know it has something to do with the Omnitrix! I also know that your no longer just the host of it, but you are the Omnitrix." Ben rolled them so she was below him.

"What do you want, Gwen? Do you want me, or the Omnitrix? Do you hate me now that I'm just a biological weapon?" Gwen glared up at him.

"And if I do? The Omnitrix has done nothing but caused trouble! I've watched it ruin you time and again! I've watched as people have used you just because of the power the Omnitrix holds, and I've seen you get hurt because of it. Now your no better then that damn thing!" Ben got off Gwen and pulled back from her. He reacted much as if she had told him she hated him… she had told him that.

Ben looked down, "I'm sorry…" Gwen sat up, she was still angry.

"Then get rid of it! Kevin, Kai, Vilgax, the Plumbers, and even Charmcaster! They've all used you for that damned thing!" Ben looked at her, he looked up into the deep green eyes of his love, and felt his chest collapse.

"I can't, Gwen… it's really part of me now… I can't ever be rid of it." Gwen blinked away tears and covered her mouth, "That's why I'm sick… because I'm adjusting to what I've gained. It's a lot of power, a lot of things I have to know, and even more things that I need to keep them all in check. You're the one thing that they all want." Gwen looked at him with a new emotion in her eyes, "You're my-"

"Gwen! Ben! Come on, kids! We're at the hotel!" Gwen ran from the Rustbucket and outside. Ben stood slowly and looked through his cloths. He found a pair of jeans and black shirt with the Plumber's 'code of arms' on the back. He pulled it on and walked towards the table. He used his foot to scoot his shoes out from under it and slid them on. When Ben looked up from his shoes, he noticed the baby watching him with deep interest.

"Hey, little guy." the baby held out it's arms and whimpered slightly, "You can't be so young that you can't talk. I admit your not five or six, maybe three at the oldest." the baby wiggled it's arms, obviously thinking it would pull Ben closer. Ben smiled sweetly and lifted the baby into his arms, "Hex… I know it's you, but why aren't you being… evil?" Hex put his thumb in his mouth and rested his head on Ben's chest before closing his eyes. Ben knew he was still awake, and that Hex had understood him. Something was wrong with this.

Ben stepped out of the ATV and looked at the old house where they would be staying. Something unsettled him about it. A warm, deep voice spoke to him, '_Keep yourself ready for a change. If there is even a hint of danger, I'm taking over._' Ben nodded and wished he was just an Anodite and not a mix of all the aliens, at least then all of this would make more sense. Especially Hex.

Gwen turned to him and looked at the baby, "Oh… did you get him from the front seat?" Ben nodded.

"Yah, he looked kinda scared." a man walked from the house with Verdona and Max in toe. This man had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His brown hair was slicked back and contained highlights of silver, gray, white, blonde and red as the porch lights reflected them. He didn't look old, but he did look as though he was older then Ben's parents.

The man smiled, "I'm Elliot Pendragon, don't let the name fool you, I'm not part of the Forever Knights. Though my ancestor Uther Pendragon was. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Gwen looked at the man curiously and Ben shook his hand. Max put a hand on Elliot's shoulder, "Elliot and his wife were part of the Plumbers that made treaties and pacts with many different alien species. He knows more about aliens then most aliens do. His youngest daughter, Kieli, knows even more. She's quite the little scientist. I brought you here so that maybe she could help you."

The door opened again and a girl stepped out. Her hair was brown and in short, choppy wolf cut that framed her face like wings, her eyes weren't blue like her fathers, but rather a deep green like Ben's. she was pretty, but still average for a girl of fifteen or sixteen. She wore black hiking boots and white thigh highs that came to rest an inch short of her black minny skirt. She wore a tan top with a band on it that Ben didn't recognize, and a black jacket with it's sleeves pushed up to her elbows and showed that her top had ¾ sleeves. She looked at Ben and Gwen with a curious expression.

"Kieli! Come meet Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Ben is the holder of the Omnitrix." Kieli looked Ben over before looking her father dead in the eyes.

"Check your facts, Dad. He's not wearing anything on either wrist." Elliot looked at Ben's wrists in surprise before rounding on Max.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Verdona held up a hand.

"Elliot, Ben seems to have merged with the watch and it's been causing him sicknesses that can't be explained by normal science." Kieli walked down from the house and strait towards Ben. She put her hand to his forehead and waited a moment before putting two fingers to his pulse and looking at her watch. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking Ben in the eye with a slight smirk.

"It's _stress_. A good nap and some much need **TLC **and he'll be back to normal. I bet a message and a hot bath would be okay, maybe a little _walk around_ would help too. I'm sure a small vacation from fighting evil is just was Ben needs." Ben, catching all of her hints, blushed and looked at Gwen who had also gone slightly red. Kieli smiled at Max and Verdona, "There's a carnival in town and I'd be happy to take Ben and Gwen if y'all want to catch up?" Elliot smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

Gwen felt a slight pull at her chest as she realized how much she missed her own dad. Elliot gently hugged his daughter and playfully smacked her on the butt, "Show them around, and I don't want a bit of trouble from you, young lady. Off you go, behave." Kieli giggled and tried to get away from her dad, who swatted her butt again, "Don't let me hear you talking like that again. I know what a 'walk around' is, young lady. I'm not deaf to the newer expressions out there." Kieli giggled and grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Come on, you two. We'll take the baby with us and let the folks talk about the old days." Gwen smiled and walked hand in hand with Kieli as Ben walked on her other side. For some reason, this girl was inviting and lovable. She seemed to be aware of this fact as well. When Gwen opened her mouth Kieli spoke.

"I'm part of a race called the Trinity. More correctly, my mother was. They're shadow like beings, they are highly attractive and can only breed with other aliens, humans included. The Trinity people, also called ghosts, or ghouls, sometimes demons, are able to move through shadows, or use the shadows to attack or help someone. We're called Trinity because were from a three planet Galaxy. Each planet is the size of your sun and our sun is the size of the three planets together. Vampires is another good name for us. The Trinity were the hardest to convince to join in the treaty that created the Omnitrix. The Trinity are the definition of evil, but looks and power, but they are actually pure and kind hearted." Ben thought back to all of his aliens, the ones who had all introduced themselves. Not one fit this description.

"So… shouldn't you be, like, a blob of black?" Kieli smiled and looked back at Ben.

"No. We have the form of whatever alien our parent mated with for our default. We can control our form, but you don't come into these powers until your ten. For a long time, I thought I was just a normal kid compared to the other Plumber's kids, but it turned out I wasn't. Most, no, all of the Plumbers have alien spouses. Even the… to humans, alien Plumbers. Lots of mixing of species, but that's how you know whose a Plumber and whose not."

Gwen sighed, "Were we the only ones who didn't know about the Plumbers?" Kieli smiled sadly.

"Your mothers weren't told. Besides, Carl and Frank never became Plumbers. They didn't want that life for their families. They married normal women. Max was more suited to the Plumber life. He was always falling in love with aliens. Verdona and Max met in school, my dad was a mutual friend of them both. I think they met when they were… fourteen. It was love at first sight. Then there was Max's little fling with Xylene. Uxorites are selfish things, they were the first in line to give DNA for the Omnitrix."

Ben wrinkled his noise in distaste. Even though Max had stayed with them, Ben held a grate dislike for that woman, "Are they a powerful alien?" Kieli shrugged.

"In the mental category, yes. Physical, well… that depends on their gender. Females are far weaker then males. Most female Uxorites try to find a strong male because they have no physical strength. Males are trained to use their bodies and minds as weapons. With females it's all mind, no muscle." Ben and Gwen were entranced. This was a girl there age, and she didn't keep secrets from them. It was like having their own insight to the Plumbers and their ways.

"So… you've always been a Plumber?" Kieli shook her head and smiled at the baby.

"No, just this last year or two. So, whose baby? What's his name?"

Ben shifted the baby, "We found him lost in the forest. He says Hex, but it's Hec. That's what we figured anyway." Kieli nodded and held out her arms for him. Hex shied away, but not in the cute baby way, but out of real fear. Kieli took her arms away and Gwen swore that, for a second, Kieli was glaring at the baby. Ben must have seen it too, "He's not really comfortable around other people." Gwen took Hex and eyed Kieli with slight distrust.

Something was just wrong about all of this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carnival was roaring with life and laughter as families, friends and lovers wondered around the stalls and the rides. Ben was shocked by the size of the place. It seemed so normal and comfortable, but to Ben it felt like a trap. Gwen looked at Ben and they shared the thought. Kieli smiled at them as she turned around to point something out, "Why don't we go to the Circus? It's only here for the next couple of days and I haven't been there yet!" the sense of foreboding vanished and the two cousin nodded happily. Kieli began to walk towards the big top.

Gwen grabbed Ben's arm, "Last time we were at a Circus-"

"Gwen, it's fine. I've got more control now then I did then. Besides, those clowns are all locked away. You know that." Gwen nodded dumbly and rocked Hex, who was now clinging to her. She was starting to think that the babe had nothing to do with anything, that they had saved him rather then walked right into a trap.

Kieli paid there way into the circus and for whatever food they wanted before they took a seat in the middle row of the bleachers. Ben was holding Hex in his lap and Gwen was feeding him small bites of nachos. Ben watched as the baby happily nibbled on the chip Gwen was holding for him. Suddenly the lights went out and the whole tent was dark. Some of the audience screamed and others laughed to hide their own shock. Ben and Gwen tensed.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, lend me your ears! I will spin you a story of magic and wonder before your very eyes!" Ben froze… he knew that voice. That cold, bitter voice. Only one person had that voice. The lights came on, but still dim, and in the center ring stood the only alien Ben feared. Ghostfreak was in a human body, but it was still him. The man he was in reminded Ben of the ring masters of old, but this man wore leather pants and a tight leather suit blazer. Under that was a white mesh top. This wasn't normal.

Ghostfreak clapped his hands and a dark green puff of smoke filled the room. As it faded a woman was slowly reviled. First were the boots, they were whiter then snow and came up the leg so high only ¾ of the thigh was left. This turned into dark purple, underwear like bottoms that had two dark purple spikes of cloth coming from the side. This morphed into a corset like top that was mostly white, but in the center was lavender cloth that covered the stomach. What pulled the corset tight were seven dark purple bands that buckled together to form the firm hold that was part of the corset ways.

The woman herself was a beauty. Her skin was like unpolished copper and her hair, mixes of sliver, white and gray, fell to her waist along with the beads that were weaved to seem as if they were part of her hair. Her eyes were a deep pink, much like Gwen's magic, and her smile was painted in garnet lipstick.

Ben and Gwen tensed instantly as the name came from them like water from a river, "Charmcaster…"

She smiled and the 'ring master' took her hand and began to speak again, "There are creatures on this planet, beautiful and deadly! Be it the witch-" Charmcaster bowed and smiled, "the werewolf-" a wolf the size of a small horse bound forward and lifted Charmcaster onto it's back, "or death itself!" the ring master took the rose from his jacket and it wilted instantly. People laughed in fight. Ben and Gwen tried to run, but magic held them there. Kieli was suddenly gone and now stood by the ring master. She wore boots now too that covered as much as Charmcaster's did. Her top was liked a dress with two inches in the center cut out. Her bottoms were like something from a two piece bathing suit. There was a silver band around her head with a dark thing in center. Gwen gasped and touched Ben's arm.

"That's one of the Charms of Bezel!" Ben looked at it and barely remembered it, "It's the Charm of Reincarnation! While it can reawaken consciousness it can also control it with a certain spell that I found in Charmcaster's book of spells!"

"So…Kieli is being controlled?" Gwen gave him a duh look and a soft, child like voice spoke.

"Mama and Papa have been using her to track you… they want your powers." Ben looked down at the boy in shock.

"Wait… your not Hex Charmcaster's uncle?"

"No… Mama killed uncle to gain his power…" Hex looked at Kieli and sniffed before burring his face in Ben's chest. Ben held the boy tighter and watched as Kieli and Charmcaster juggled knives between each other as a couple of clowns danced between the knives. It was scary to watch Kieli because the knives came strait for her heart and she'd catch them underhand and throw them back at Charmcaster, but the scary came into play with the fact that Kieli waited till the last second to catch the knives.

The audience screamed in delight when Charmcaster slowly began to float up towards the high wire. Ben scanned the audience for anyone else who might be looking at this differently, a man looking for strings, a woman shaking her head in disgust at the apparel, but all he found was a teen aged boy who was looking strait at him. Ben nodded his head to the other and was glad to see it returned. The hard feelings were gone, and this time, Ben needed help.

"Gwen." she looked at him and shuttered lightly at the smile on his lips and the trouble in his eyes, "Kevin's here." Gwen followed Ben's gaze and found Kevin's. She nodded faintly, but wasn't happy to see him like Ben was. Hex was gently set in her lap and Ben was changing his form.

Ben's body became lizard like. He looked much like Xylene, but where Xylene had been light green he was dark and where she had been dark he was black. His three eyes were jade green and began to glow like the Omnitrix had as he rose into the air. Gwen looked around and found the whole audience was gone, or it had never existed. Kevin was in the ring and standing off with the 'werewolf'. It was now more human like and reminded Gwen of Felis Catus. That was the Latin name for a house cat. So, and Gwen was guessing, this alien was a Canis Familiaris. _Your right._ Gwen jumped and looked around. She knew that voice, but why was it in her head? _Gwendolyn, I'm an Anodite. This is one of many things you will learn._ Gwen felt her chest tighten.

_Grandma… how do I help?_ Verdona smiled, and Gwen felt it.

_Close your eyes, little one._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Well, how was that for a shock to your system? Thank you for reading. -bow-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: I would like to thank my muse for all she's done for me. Love you, babe! I would also like to thank Bengwen014, that amazing master of Bengwen fanfictions. And now, as i've warned on my profile, I'm going to take my hate out on TEAMJakeward101 for his/her lovely review. First, his/her review.

TEAMJakeward:

PEW! DISGUSTING! IT IS MEANT TO BE GWEVIN!! JEEZ KID!! DON'T YOU GET IT! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN! GWEVIN!

Now. I think all of us reading this know that that **_IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!_** So, for those of you who seem to think that Gwen and Kevin belong together, okay. That's fine. I admit they make a cute a couple! That bad boy with little miss priss, it's been done. Now. This is a **_BEN/GWEN_** story. And I will say this as I have on my profile: **_IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!!!!_**

Now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's not my best because I'm shaky with the alien sex... sorry all. Anyway. Please enjoy. *bow*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben held back the knives Charmcaster tried to throw at Hex and Gwen. His eyes narrowed as he threw them back at her. The new and improved woman giggled and spun out of the way, "You've gotten better, Ben. So much more in control! It'll pay off when Zee takes your body!" Ben growled and lifted up the metal ring below them. His mind bent it so that it would bind Charmcaster like a rope or spring.

"I don't think so, Charmcaster! He wasn't a match for me before and he won't be a match now! It's different now! I'm not just the host of the Omnitrix, I _**am**_ the Omnitrix!" The Uxorite form melted away and Ben became an almost black blue. His hair became a beautiful sky blue and matched his eyes perfectly. Charmcaster froze and backed away, Ben smirked, "I told you. I'm far different."

Charmcaster got over her shock and growled at him, "You'll fail! And it's not Charmcaster anymore! When I destroyed my weak Uncle I took a new name! My name is Fata Morgana! Learn it and fear it!" Ben shook his head and held out his arm, his hand a fist. Charmcaster, as Ben would always call her, shifted back a little and raised her arms in front of her chest. Ben extended his first finger and his thumb, Charmcaster rolled her eyes, not thinking of what was about to happen.

Ben smiled at her, "Bang." a flash of sky blue 'light' shot at her and almost pieced her, but the ring master pulled her out of the way just in time. Ghostfreak kept his human appearance, but was now using his powers. The alien held Charmcaster close and rocked her gently as she shuttered. Ben scrunched his nose in disgust, "You could have done better, Charmcaster!" she glared at him.

"Husssssssssh, Ben Tennyssssssssson! You are weaaaaaaaaaaaaaak compared to me! The Charms of Bezel have revived and empowered me! The Magi were fools when they created those stones! They have given life to many things!" Ben glanced back at Hex, "Yesssssssssss, Ben… my son! A child of Ectonurite and Magus, he is truly powerful!" Ben looked back at his two enemies and silently whished his mate was with him in all of this.

Charmcaster gasped and Ben looked towards a soft pink light that was coming from his left and behind him. Ben turned his head to see Gwen in her Anodite form walking on the air towards him. It was a dramatic affect and made him reach out to her. The moment their hands touched, Ben sighed in contentment, _Welcome, my love._

She smiled and walked closer, _Welcome is the battle._ Ben knew this was formal, but for some reason their Anodite minds were like that. He couldn't think of saying something that didn't have a sense of proper grammar or even speak like most humans. Gwen glared at Charmcaster, "Your not going to hurt Ben or Hex. Not as long as I'm here." Gwen felt oddly protective of the boy.

"I wouldn't hurt my own son! How dare you!" Gwen glared at the other woman.

"You already have."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hex watched his Mom and his protector as they suddenly flew at each other and as their lovers, his father and Ben, followed them and kept the other busy with blows of there own. He jumped when warm arms lifted him to a soft chest. Kieli's eyes were clear and her arms were gentle. He looked at the Charm of Reincarnation and reached up to touch it. Kieli gently grabbed his arm and pushed it away, "Don't. You may hurt yourself. We have a different job. I need your help." Hex gulped and looked down nervously, "Hex, stop acting like a three year old! Your thirteen for God's sake! You need to drink the water of age and get back to normal! You have to brake Charmcaster's illusion or Ben and Gwen could get hurt!"

Hex hung his head for a moment before looking up at the girl he'd tricked into servitude. Her eyes, normally a sweet green, were jaded, "Alright… lets go." Kieli smiled and hugged him close before running from the tent. Hex reached up, while her attention was diverted, and ripped off the band around her head. Her steps paused for a moment, and Hex could feel the magic fade away, before she changed into a solid black figure with glowing green eyes. Before Hex could blink, they were in the shadows of Kieli's home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was trying to hold Ghostfreak to the ground, but it wasn't working to well. The other was older and stronger then Ben and it took more then just blunt strength to hold him down. Ben took a second to glance at Gwen. Gwen was still 'standing', she had a perfectly carved violet arm reared back to throw a pink disk at Charmcaster. A cold, bitter voice spoke in Ben's ear, "Amazons, that's where these two have come from. The female Magus are Amazonian woman, the don't believe in men fighting for them. Your little Anodite is the same way, she'd rather protect herself." Ben smirked. Ghostfreak was trying to play on his pride, something Gwen had cut down many a time before. Ben gave him an enraged look.

"Your wrong." Ghostfreak chuckled.

"Think back, boy! When has she ever relied on you?" _To many times to count… and I've let her down enough of those times_, "She doesn't think she needs you! That's why she isn't asking for your help, though she's in trouble at this very moment." _She doesn't need to ask, I'll know when she needs me, like I always do_, "Your just going to fail her. She doesn't want to be seen as weak, yet you're the one with all the power." _No. I'm the understudy. Gwen's stronger_, "Your just a dead weight to her!" Ben closed his eyes, as if he were blocking a painful concept. Charmcaster and Gwen, after hearing Ghostfreak's words, had stopped and were now watching their lovers. Ben let Ghostfreak go and backed away.

"Your wrong!"

"Am I? Then why hasn't she said anything? Why hasn't she disproved me? She doesn't trust you!" _She trusted me when-_, "Think you fool! You were just there, she did let you defend her!" _Yes she did. She just never thanked me like a normal person_, "Your nothing." Ben fell to his knees and held his head. Ghostfreak let himself out of the ring master's body and moved closer to Ben. Gwen gasped and looked up at the big top. She shot a beam at it and Ben grabbed onto Ghostfreak. The clouds cleared just in time for Ghostfreak to vanish for good. Charmcaster screamed out and reached out as if to grab him, but Gwen pulled her back.

"I'll kill you!" Ben just shook his head and changed into a Magus. Long black robes covered his normal form, but his eyes were deep red. Charmcaster got free and charged at him. Ben held up his hand and Charmcaster seemed to have fallen asleep. Ben caught her and held her gently in a bride style. Gwen floated down, her pink eyes closed, and once her feet touched the ground, she changed back to her original form. She looked sadly at Charmcaster.

"I think she actually loved him."

"Maybe, but I doubt Ghostfreak ever loved her. I don't think he had the ability to love." Gwen smiled and walked closer to Ben. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and looked at the entrance of the tent where a boy, his black hair down to his shoulders and his black eyes surrounded in deep purple, stood. The Charms of Bezel floating above his head and glowing the same purple. Kieli stood by his side. Her green eyes brighter then before.

"Hex?" Kieli nodded and touched the boy's shoulder. His eyes closed and the Charms of Bezel dropped around him in a circle. Ben and Gwen were in shock. This Hex was very normal for what alien species were combined in him. His hair and eyes were no doubt from Charmcaster, but he was pale, like a victim of Ghostfreak. He wasn't to tall or short, and he wasn't lanky, but built. He was very handsome as well. Gwen smiled and walked towards him.

The Charms of Bezel suddenly started to glow again and a white band formed between them and encircled Gwen's waist before they stopped glowing. Hex smiled, "They've picked their new owner. I guess their all yours!" he smiled up at her.

Gwen pulled him into a hug, she was finally realizing just how much she and Ben had grown up. Kieli smiled at them, "My father and I agreed that Hex is going to stay with us. Charmcaster left many of her spell books with me, so I can train him better then you could." Gwen let Hex go and hugged Kieli instead. Kieli smiled and hugged Gwen tighter as four or five men entered the tent. One of them grabbed Charmcaster and the others searched for the other aliens. Two of them restrained the dog alien and fought him out of the tent.

Ben stepped forward and gently put an arm around both of the girls and gave a tight squeeze. He looked at Kieli with a small smile, "Thank you for telling about your people. I haven't managed the transformation yet, but I'm working up to it. Tell me one thing though. How did you know that it was all an illusion? The storm I mean."

"I've grown up here. The only time it doesn't rain is when the skies are clear. If there are clouds, and they're gray, it rains. No other choice." Ben laughed and pulled Gwen closer to him. They'd grown up, more then they'd really have to. Kieli smiled softly at them, "I'll take Hex home. I think you two have a lot to talk about." Kieli turned and Ben noticed she was no longer in the circus outfit, but in jeans and a giant hoody. It was as if Charmcaster's spell had changed, not just her close, but her personality.

Gwen leaned back into Ben's arms and spoke softly, "So, tell me about this mate of yours." Ben looked down at her with a guilty face.

"Figured that one out?"

"No. I read your mind while Verdona explained my powers."

"Oh…" Ben didn't know what to say, but Gwen did.

"Your mate. Is it just one person, or many?"

Ben smiled and kissed her forehead, "Many. My mate is many different people." tears came to Gwen's eyes and she pushed Ben away, but he pulled her back, "I wasn't done."

"I don't care! How can you say all the stuff you've been saying and have other mates?!" Ben pulled her close and she gave into his kiss. Their bodies moved together in a panicked needy way. Gwen was desperate to have Ben to herself.

"Let's go somewhere else." his body shifted and Gwen looked into sky blue eyes. His Anodite form. Gwen slid her arms around his neck and they began to fly strait up. Gwen pulled herself closer and closed her eyes in fear. Deep inside, a soft voice told her to open her eyes, another voice giggled and told her softly that Ben would never drop her. He loved her to much.

Gwen felt grass tickle her neck, and her lower back. She opened her eyes and blushed up at him. Ben smiled and kissed her in his Anodite form. Gwen moaned and arched into him. She didn't care what form was making love to her, because they would all be Ben.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Told you."

"Screw you."

"Never!"

"Shut up, Tennyson."

"Make me, Levin."

"Kenny. Just shut up."

"Make me, Devlin."

A black haired boy pushed a maroon haired boy back and smirked, "Made ya." the other blushed and pulled the older down.

"Let's just get home. We did our job." in a soft flash of blue they vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben pressed Gwen into the grass and slowly removed her cloths, he wanted it all to be off before he started. Gwen unhooked her bra and removed her shirt as been pulled the skirt off her and lined his body up with hers. Gwen looked up calmly and Ben claimed her lips.

A soft voice whispered to Ben, '_Think of her and nothing else._' Ben couldn't think of anything else when she kissed him like she was. Ben felt his energy spike and stay at this new level. Gwen moaned and raised the leg he was straddling. Ben hissed in pleasure as she rubbed her leg against him. Gwen glanced down before laying her leg flat and moving so she was spread-eagle under him. Ben's left hand slid under one leg and lifted it up around his waist. Gwen complied and pulled the other leg up as well.

For this being her second time, she was calm. It was as if she didn't need to worry about all the what-ifs. She just needed to encourage Ben and enjoy. Gwen tilted her body as Ben slid into her. As Gwen thought, she realized it had only been four or so days since they'd last had sex. Not long at all. Gwen moaned as Ben pulled out only to thrust back in. It felt different this time, but it wasn't anything like skin on skin, skin on _human_ skin. Gwen looked up into the sky blue eyes of Ben's Anodite form and realized just how close the both were.

Ben tipped his head down and kissed Gwen and he picked up the pace and started to thrust harder and faster. Gwen moaned into his kiss and silently wished it wouldn't end. Gwen's head shot back and a breathless moan escaped her.

It was like pure energy was being pushed into her. Gwen looked up at Ben. He'd changed back into his human form. He looked utterly exhausted, and it made Gwen smile. She gently pushed bangs out of his eyes and smiled at him. Ben grinned, "How's that for manna?" Gwen giggled and pulled him down for another kiss. So what if they were in the honeymoon stage? It felt wonderful, even if not everyone agreed with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Right... like I said... I was shaky with this. I wasn't quite sure how to do the alien with Gwen and I've got three others that people want to see done. *blush* I'm having a bit of a hard time. And those of you who are trying to guess my plot... you'll never figure it out. Actually, no one has been right so far. Thank you. *bow*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Title: Embracing you

Summery: The aliens have gone into heat and they want to mate with Gwen. Ben's suffering, and Gwen wants to help anyway she can... even if she doesn't know why he's sick.

A/n: Alright. Here's Chapter 10... I'm so failing on this story. I need major help. I really have no were to go after this. My plot is really jumbled, but I'm sorting it out. I'm sorry this took soooooooo long, but all the reviews about this story being stupid and "wrong" are getting to me. I understand that Ben and Gwen will never get together in the show because it's stupid like that, but I'm not just supportive of this couple. I think Gwen and Kevin is cute too. I think both could work out just fine. I may even post a Gwevin soon, but it may take a while. So one last time, please don't read my story if you don't like this couple. Thank you all for helping and supporting. *bow*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and Gwen began to walk back towards the Pendragon home. The night was old by now, and both were past the hands of sleep. Ben could feel a sinking feeling in his chest as the house came into view and Kieli could be seen on the front porch. She looked sad, but when Ben got closer he noticed a head of black resting in her lap. She was stroking the black and talking softly to it. As Ben got closer he noticed that it wasn't just black, it was Hex. She wore a white night dress that ended at her thighs, and covered her with tank top straps.

When Ben and Gwen came into view she smiled and Hex turned to look at them. Both stood up and went back into the house. It was only moments later, when they stood at the foot of the stairs, that Verdona and Max ran out to greet them. Verdona wrapped Gwen in a tight hug and Max held Ben at arms length to observe him. Ben could feel Max's knowing and nodded faintly. Max coughed lightly and gave Ben a look that clearly stated his disappointment.

Verdona rocked Gwen lightly, "Thank Anodite, your safe. Charmcaster put a spell on the tent, we couldn't find you and the storm kept everyone locked inside their homes! By the time night fell we were so worried that you were dead!" Gwen smiled and gently hugged Verdona back. It was obvious the woman cared, but it was also obvious that she still wanted Gwen to go back to Anodite with her.

"Grandma… I'm not going to Anodite… I can't leave Ben, not after all that he's been through!" Verdona scrunched up her nose.

"Gwendolyn, you'd be much happier on Anodite. Here on Earth, in that body, your powers are only a tenth what they could be! With training and sixty or seventy years to work on it, you could come back to Earth and protect it like others have done." Gwen's smile faded a bit.

"I can't leave Ben."

"He'll be here when you return! I've shown you the future. Ben would have to live a millennia to die, and that's after the Omnitrix releases all that power!" Gwen closed her eyes.

Anodite sounded so good, a place where she could increase her power and become who she'd wanted to be from the start. Yet it made her cringe, seventy years was a long time, and time changes everything. Nothing could make her think that Ben wouldn't learn to live without her and start to love another. If she left now… she would return to a Ben who would be 86, but he'd only look 26... With that in mind, it didn't seem bad, but then again… time was a cruel mistress. Gwen opened her green eyes and looked into those wise periwinkle orbs of her grandmother's.

"Grandma… that's too long." Verdona opened her mouth, but Gwen spoke again, "You've showed me a small piece of the future of Earth, but not mine. I can't just leave everything I have here! I'd miss it all to much. Ben isn't my only reason to stay. I'd miss Mommy and Daddy, I'd feel bad about missing my brother's graduation, I can't miss what could be Grandpa's last birthday… life doesn't go on pause just because I have to go away to train. Life doesn't stop for any man."

Verdona glared at Gwen, "I'm giving you one last chance. Anodite and your powers, or Earth and nothing." Gwen, not realizing the danger, glared back.

"Earth. A million times, Earth." Verdona screamed out in anger and her human form vanished. Ben moved to fight, but Max grabbed his shoulder.

"This is Gwen's fight. You've made it clear to Verdona that your stronger then her, but Verdona still believes she can control Gwen." Ben looked sadly at his grandpa before looking back to see Gwen's human form fade and the beautiful pink Anodite form solidify. Gwen was pink where Verdona was lavender and lavender when Verdona was violet. The real beauty was the lilac color that made up Gwen's eyes. The girl looked absolutely invincible as she stood on the earth with her Anodite hair, more like human hair as it moved, floating out and around her like pure energy. Ben grinned as he watched his mate soar into the air. Her power even making him sweat.

Verdona blinked in surprise. Sure, she'd given Gwen the ability to become and Anodite, but that was only temporary. The girl should have lost the ability right after changing back! Gwen, testing the waters, shot a few disks at her grandmother. Verdona dodged most of them but two hit her. Those two hit her hard and sent her to the ground. Gwen stayed in the air, but watched Verdona carefully. Both were just testing the water, and Gwen had found the ice. She was faster and stronger, her mind was clear as she thought only about staying with Ben.

Verdona was slower, her power wasn't as strong as Gwen's and she fought with an angry mind. It was like fighting Ben, only evil. There was something cold about all of this. Sure, Gwen had fought with Ben about so many things, but there had always been that family love behind it. Now that she fought her grandmother it was as if the blood was frozen in her vanes. Gwen wasn't leaving, force or not, she wasn't ready to leave Ben, they had time.

Verdona soared back up and glared strait at Gwen, "If he's anything like Max, he'll leave you be a Plumber, or hide it from you."

"He can be what he wants. I would love to join the Plumbers. Fighting next to Ben never scared me before and it won't scare me now." Verdona let out a cry of annoyance and let lose a beam of her purple energy at Gwen. The younger Anodite let loose a giggle and formed a shield. The attack reflected and hit Verdona head on. Gwen giggled again and Verdona's facial expression changed.

Verdona sent several more attacks at Gwen only to have them reflected or sent back with Gwen's mana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and Max watched the girls fight it out. Ben flinched as Gwen, after a small mistake, crashed into a tree. Max sighed and shook his head, "Woman in our family are entirely to hard headed." Ben grinned and looked at his grandpa.

"That's why we love them." Max gave Ben a look that made the boy cough and look at the ground.

Max put his hand on Ben's head and ruffled his hair, "I understand now, what the aliens are doing to your system, but that isn't an excuse. You life isn't the only one that matters now. Gwen is basically your wife, and I expect you take care of her. Your parents won't understand, they probably never will, but that doesn't mean you can't keep her safe." Ben blushed lightly, "Ben. I know that you don't want to hear the sex talk again, and I won't give it to you. I don't need to. Just remember, Gwen has come into her Anodite heritage, Earth medicine won't be effective on her." Ben nodded as Verdona hit the ground and stayed down this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen was sick of the fighting, so it was time to brake the old bat. Gwen closed her eyes and thought about all the things that had brought her here. Ben finding the Omnitrix, their first mission, Hex, Charmcaster, the fear of losing Ben, Kevin, _Kai_…

A flash of neon pink light shot out and slammed Verdona into the ground for the last time. Verdona looked up at her granddaughter and saw the young woman that was Gwen. The red hair fell in gentle waves to the girls waist and her eyes shone with an inner light that could only be love. The girl wore simple jeans and blue top, she looked simply stunning.

Verdona sat up, her human form returning, and watched Gwen float down into Ben's arms as he held them out to catch her. Max was walking to her, his eyes sparkling with amusement and pride. Verdona looked back at her grandchildren then at her husband, "I was wrong. She doesn't need me to teach her anything. That boy has taught her everything." Max shook his head and helped Verdona to her feet.

"Verdona, Gwen doesn't need a teacher. She needs a grandmother who can tell her things about herself that no one else can answer." the elder woman nodded and smiled at her husband.

"Your right, Max. You always are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: And there it is. Verdona's ending. It may take a while for the next chapter so please don't give up on me. Thank you. *bow*


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry, couldn't resist! Hehe. XP Any way. Here's my next chapter and no where near the ending. I have totally lost track of where I'm going with this, but I think I've got most of it. Please enjoy. *bow* Oh! Wait. On a somber note. This is my farewell to bengwen014........ sadly he really is gone. *bow*

* * *

Ben held her close, inspecting the new body carefully. It was his Gwen, her hair was longer and her skin was perfectly clear, but there was a difference he didn't see before. Something he didn't know, or see, or even understand. Gwen pressed her forehead against his, "Where to now?" it was soft, a whisper of a song.

The living omnitrix cocked his head and glanced at where Verdona and Max were talking, "I don't know. Hex is home, safe and sound, Kieli's safe and free and your forever in my arms. Where else do I need to go?" Gwen bit her lip and ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck.

"We have a world to save, Ben. I can't believe that Ghostfreak is gone. He's been brought back so many times… what's the chance he won't come back this time?" Ben bit his lip and looked into her green, green eyes.

"If he comes back, we'll beat him down. He can come back a million times, and I'll always be able to win."

Gwen laughed, "Your being lame."

"And you love that."

* * *

A man watched as the young couple kissed and laughed. A true romance that was as old as time. It had been seen millions of times. His black eyes were stony as a young woman put her hand on his shoulder, "Let me-"

"You've had your chance. Hush now, Fata Morgana, rest. I believe our friends should have their chance. Vilgax?" the villain stepped forward, "Remember, the point is to get a sample of his blood. If we're lucky, we'll destroy the serum Ben 10k used to fuse the watch and Ben 10."

Vilgax clicked his nails and smirked, "As if that's all I'll bring you." the man chuckled and tipped back. He could hear the violent alien leaving. It wasn't uncommon for Vilgax to make such threats, but this man knew the alien was nothing compared to the power of the omnitrix.

"Lord, what do we do next?" Fata Morgana rested a petite gray hand on her master's shoulder. The man kissed her knuckles and thoughtfully watched the scene before him. Ben swung Gwen in a circle as their grandparents said something his drone hadn't picked up. The child, Hex, was standing away from them with the girl by his side. The man touched his red lips before pointing to a cage in the far corner.

Fata Morgana flinched, "Take the dogs for a walk. I sense someone is not in their appropriate time." the witch bowed.

"As you wish, Lord."

* * *

a/n: Hehe. Who saw that coming!? No, seriously if you saw that coming tell me! Ya'all have a delightful day/night. *bow*


End file.
